


the altar is my hips

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Hickeys, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caleb tries to get Essek to stop floating through some unconventional methods.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 228
Collections: Anonymous





	the altar is my hips

Essek has proven time and time again that he can maintain his hovering spell through anything. It used to be a joke some did, when he started using it regularly, people trying to scare him out of it, people trying to make him fall. People failing on their purpose, of course.

It's not so easy, now. 

"Fuck," he whispers. Caleb chuckles from the place where his mouth is touching his hip, ever-so slightly, and his smug face shouldn't affect him more than the touch of his lips in the smallest of kisses does. 

"Is there a problem?" Caleb asks. His hand is brushing Essek's knee, barely there. He's not pulling him down, because he doesn't play dirty—though Essek cannot think of anything dirtier than the way Caleb's breath feels against his cock. He's just casually resting, looking up. Daring Essek to stop the spell. 

Essek doesn't. Instead, he says, "None at all," voice as steady as he can manage. It's okay, he's okay. He won't move. 

Caleb's tongue drags down his cock, his eyes closed like he's enjoying the taste, and Essek lazily moves his head side to side. He's trying to concentrate on a spell that doesn't even require concentration, that he has kept up instinctually for decades. 

Caleb moves back to his hip, teeth slowly crawling over the skin there. "Fuck," Essek repeats, this time sounding much more desperate. "Go on. Come on." 

"No," Caleb whispers. His head lowers until he is biting a hickey on Essek's thigh. It's near his dick, but not near enough to bring him any closer to orgasm. "Stop floating." 

Essek smirks at him. "No." 

Caleb looks at him, one eyebrow raised. He looks like he's considering all the ways through which he can make Essek fall apart. 

Caleb's head moves slowly to his other thigh. His hand caresses its way up to his ass, squeezing softly while his tongue licks closer to his crotch. He then presses his mouth, creating some suction. Another hickey, then. Essek is going to look like the flowers painted on Yasha's wall after this. He's panting by now, trying not to touch himself and trying not to stop the spell, because either of those would mean that Caleb wins.

Caleb breaks apart from the point where he had been sucking, which is already looking darker. He smiles, small but victorious, and Essek accepts that he's going to lose the moment he sees it. Accurately so, because Caleb bites the place where the darkest mark is, strong enough to leave a small impression, and Essek—

The spell drops all at once. He doesn't even have the dignity of being able to warn Caleb, because he just drops to the floor with none of his usual grace. He almost falls over, really. Caleb is forced jump away, surprised, like he didn't just achieve what he was trying to accomplish. 

"It was on purpose," Essek lies. He's so hard it's almost painful, and the only thing he wants right now is for Caleb to be touching him again. "I just wanted you to get on with it already."

"Right," Caleb says, like he's so proud of himself. "Of course, that makes sense."

He's mocking him, but it doesn't matter, because his mouth goes back to his cock, his hand following, a tongue repeating the same motion it did earlier before Caleb fits him into his mouth.

Caleb's free hand finds the hickeys on Essek's thigh, and it presses. Essek lets out a shaky moan, and really, it doesn't matter that Caleb won. Essek will let him win whenever he wants to. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble, really. leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
